Melihatmu
by SF.WX Angela
Summary: Karena aku melihatmu, dan aku menyesal./Akashi PoV


**Melihatmu**

 **Victoria Yuuki  
Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
AkaKuro KiKuro  
Hurt/Comfort and Angst  
Warning: YAOI, BL, MALE X MALE, OOC, typos, hurt, and many others.**

 **Feel?  
(Nilai sendiri)**

 **Summary**

 **Karena aku melihatmu, dan aku menyesal./Akashi PoV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **(Don't Like Don't Read)**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku melihatnya.

Berdiri tegap dengan senyuman tipis namun terlihat begitu manis.

Berbalut _tuxedo_ putih dengan bunga berwarna merah di saku.

Mata yang secerah langit musim panas berbinar penuh kebahagiaan.

Surai yang senada dengan iris yang memukau seringkali menjadi tak rapi ketika tangan besar mengusapnya.

Jemari mungil bertautan, sesekali tawa khas yang begitu indah terdengar.

Doa dan ucapan selamat menjadi pemanis yang semakin membuatmu bersemangat.

Tak ada penyesalan yang ku rasakan ketika melihatmu yang begitu bahagia.

Tak ada kecuali satu hal …

 **Bukan aku** yang berada **di sampingmu**.

Dan saat kau melihatku, mata bulatmu semakin melebar dengan tubuh yang reflek menegang.

Aku tahu.

Kau terkejut karena aku menyetujui keputusanmu.

Mengingat aku yang juga mencintaimu dan kau pun mengetahuinya.

Aku tersenyum. Tipis sekali, bahkan mungkin sebenarnya tak tersenyum.

Kau mengangguk dengan senyum kaku.

Melihatmu dengan aura bahagia membuat sudut bibirku terangkat tanpa sadar.

Dan ketika kau mengatakan "Maafkan aku, aku mencintainya, dan aku bahagia."

Aku hanya tersenyum, merelakan dengan pasrah.

"Ya. Berbahagialah, Tetsuya. Karena kebahagiaanmu merupakan kebahagiaanku."

Ya.

Karena kebahagiaanmu adalah penopang hidupku.

Sekalipun namamu telah berubah menjadi "Kise Tetsuya".

 **o.0.o**

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, aku tak menghitung dari kapan, dan aku tak peduli sampai kapan.

Setelah hari itu, aku menyibukkan diri, menghilangkan ingatan bahwa kau tak mungkin berada di sisiku.

Merelakanmu dengan peluh dan eksistensi yang lain.

Saat itu masih jelas dalam ingatan, aku duduk di kursi kebanggaanku. Memegang laporan, dan sesekali menatap kaca yang menampilkan kota dan langit indah.

Seindah dirimu.

Satu lagi luka gores yang ku tanamkan sendiri.

Aku merutuk dalam hati karena masih sempat mengaitkan sesuatu hingga berujung padamu.

Getaran ponsel ku rasakan.

Panggilan dari mantan _manager_ klub basket SMP kita.

Momoi Satsuki.

Jarang sekali ia menelpon ku akhir-akhir ini.

Dengan malas ku angkat, dan dengan cepat ku terlonjak.

"Akashi-kun! Cepat kemari! Ki-chan dan Tetsu-kun kecelakaan!"

Irisku melebar, hanya satu kalimat terngiang dan segera ku lempar berkas penting tanpa tahu arah.

Satu kalimat yang mampu mengakhiri hidupku.

Satu kalimat yang lagi-lagi meruntuhkan pertahananku.

Satu kalimat yang kembali membuatku berdoa agar ia yang kucintai masih menghirup dunia.

Aku berlari, tak peduli dengan teriakan dan pertanyaan dari sekertaris yang mengingatkan akan rapat yang harus ku hadiri.

Aku meninggalkannya. Semuanya. Hanya untukmu.

Satu lagi kalimat terngiang yang semakin membuat dadaku sesak.

"Mereka sekarat Akashi-kun! Tolong cepat datang!"

Ya Satsuki. Tentu saja. Tentu saja.

"Aku akan datang."

 **o.0.o**

Aku melihatmu.

Setelah beberapa tahun tak berjumpa.

Bukan dengan senyum indah yang terukir di bibirmu.

Namun garis _horizontal_ yang selalu melingkupi harimu.

Aku melihatmu.

Bukan dengan balutan indah seperti yang terakhir kali ku ingat.

Melainkan baju putih yang terlihat begitu buruk di mataku.

Aku melihatmu.

Berbaring lemah dengan hiasan berupa perban dan bercak darah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku membenci sosokmu yang seperti itu.

Selain karena hidupmu yang tak tahu akan bagaimana,

Selain sosokmu yang terbaring lemah penuh luka,

Selain aku yang tak mampu menggapaimu,

Karena lagi-lagi … untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku melihat dia dengan keadaan yang terlihat lebih parah bersandingan ranjang denganmu.

Seperti terakhir kali aku melihat kalian.

Aneh bukan? Bahkan ketika kalian dalam keadaan tidak sadar pun kalian tetap berdampingan.

"Aku tak bisa menjauhkan mereka, entah bagaimana bisa, jika aku melebarkan jarak lebih dari ini keadaan mereka semakin memburuk _nanodayo_."

Lucu bukan? Ya, benar-benar lucu.

 **o.0.o**

Sendirian.

Aku terdiam di tempatku.

Bersisian dengan rekan yang dulu sempat ku anggap pengikut bukan sebagai teman.

Dan aku menyesalinya.

Namun yang tak ku sesali, bahwa kau yang menarik ku dari kesalahan dan membebaskanku dari kegelapan.

Isakan dan doa terdengar.

Aku hanya duduk dan menunggu, berdoa dengan kejam walau sebenarnya tak ingin.

" _Hidup lah Tetsuya, dan mati lah Ryouta."_

Kejam bukan?

Bahkan dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, aku masih sempat memikirkan diriku.

Egois, ya aku egois.

Tetapi sekali lagi, keinginanku harus tertelan bulat-bulat ketika Shintarou—yang baru saja keluar dari ruanganmu mengatakan bahwa kalian berdua baik-baik saja.

Aku tersenyum kecut, merutuki doa ku barusan.

Tentu saja Ryouta tak akan membiarkan mu sendiri.

Aku terkekeh.

Menyedihkan, ya aku sangat menyedihkan.

 **o.0.o**

Hari itu telah berlalu.

Aku tak menunjukkan kepedulianku setelahnya.

Tidak setelah minggu pertama siumanmu dengan pendampingmu.

Kau tahu? Aku terlihat begitu bodoh dengan segala kebohonganku.

Tersenyum dan berpura-pura peduli, menyedihkan bukan?

Tetapi melihatmu tersenyum lega—terutama dengan cinta yang masih berada di sisimu, aku ikut tersenyum.

Dengan aku yang melihatmu.

Masih dengan sejuta pesona yang dengan kejam meracuni pikiran.

 **o.0.o**

Hari-hariku berjalan penuh kebosanan.

Aku tak tahu sudah berapa lama semenjak kejadian itu.

Aku tak menghitungnya, seperti biasa, seperti di awal.

Kau tak ada di sampingku, menemani hariku, menyegarkan hidupku, apalagi yang lebih menjenuhkan dari itu?

Lagi-lagi getaran terasa.

Momoi Satsuki.

Aku tersenyum, pikiranku meremehkan sekaligus berharap kejadian masa lalu terulang kembali.

Dan ya, sepertinya _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan doaku.

Isakan itu, suara parau, dan kalimat yang terkadang tak bermakna.

Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar, "Ki-chan dan Tetsu-kun kecelakaan! Ki-chan sekarat dan Tetsu-kun koma!"

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum.

Bukankah aku kejam Tetsuya?

Karena aku kembali berharap melihatmu tanpa _dia_ yang berada di sisimu.

 **o.0.o**

Butuh waktu lebih lama ketika aku sampai, dan setelahnya aku terdiam.

Menatap nanar.

Pikiran naifku menyerangku sendiri.

Ternyata aku begitu jahat.

Karena kepergianmu yang diiringi teriakan dan tangisan tak rela teman-teman kita, aku justru menangis karena merasa gagal.

Gagal menjadi pelindung Tetsuya karena lagi-lagi didahului oleh mu.

Kau kejam Ryouta, kau kejam.

"Ki-chan sekarat, dia mengatakan bahwa hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Dengan darah yang begitu banyak seakan tidak pernah berhenti dan persen kehidupan yang begitu minim, ia menangis pilu dan memohon untuk mengabulkan permintaannya, bagaimana kami bisa membujuknya untuk tetap bertahan hidup?!"

"Tetsu koma, dan telah dipastikan bahwa ia mengalami buta. Namun tidak lagi, ketika Kise menyerahkan dunianya pada Tetsu."

"Kise sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan karena organ dalamnya telah hancur ketika melindungi tubuh Tetsuya akibat kecelakaan itu. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti permintaan terakhirnya _nanodayo_. Melihat temanmu sekarat dan masih bisa tersenyum untuk pasangannya … benar-benar menyakitkan."

"Kise-chin benar-benar mencintai Tet-chin, bahkan didetik terakhir hidupnya, ia berada di sebelah Tet-chin yang koma padahal tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah hingga kita yang membawanya ke ruangan Tet-chin. _Are_? Kenapa air mataku tidak bisa berhenti? Aka-chin, hatiku sakit sekali."

Aku tersenyum menyedihkan.

Kau hebat Ryouta, ketika aku berdoa agar kematian segera menjemputmu, kau justru berdoa agar kematian Tetsuya mengarah padamu.

Dan kau mendapatkannya. Kematianmu dan kematian Tetsuya.

Kau hebat Ryouta, lagi-lagi kau melampaui pemikiranku.

Bahkan saat terakhir kali aku melihatmu, kau tetap setia berada di sisi Tetsuya.

 **o.0.o**

Aku melihatmu.

Duduk lemah dengan teriakan yang memilukan.

Aku melihatmu.

Bukan dengan pakaian mengerikan yang terakhir kali ku lihat.

Melainkan baju hitam yang menyimbolkan dukamu.

Aku melihatmu.

Yang menjerit tak menahan tangis

Yang berteriak tak peduli sekitar

Yang berontak untuk mengeluarkan tubuh belahan jiwamu dari peti yang telah menjadi musuhmu.

Detik terus terlewati.

Aku tak menahan rontaanmu seperti Daiki.

Tak menenangkan seperti Shintarou.

Tak ikut membujuk seperti Atsushi.

Tak menangis seperti Satsuki.

Aku hanya melihatmu.

Yang untuk pertama kalinya keluar dari sifat asli.

Menangis. Berteriak. Memberontak. Mengucapkan kalimat yang menyayat hatiku.

"Kembalilah Ryouta-kun, aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu, aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kembalilah dan kita akan menjalani hidup lebih dari biasanya. Aku menjanjikan hal itu. Dakara … onegai …"

Kau memohon, bersujud, dan merayu dengan segala cara.

Senyum sedih terukir di wajahku.

Bukan karena kepergian kekasihmu, bukan karena duka yang seharusnya menyelimuti, namun karena kenyataan mengerikan.

Hanya ia yang kau cintai.

 **Hanya Kise Ryouta** yang menjadi dunia Kise Tetsuya.

 **o.0.o**

Aku melihatmu.

Setelah beberapa bulan kau dirawat karena kesehatan yang kian memburuk.

Tubuhmu yang semakin kurus dengan iris kosong yang menyesakkan.

Aku melihatmu.

Yang untuk pertama kalinya melihatku penuh arti dan pengharapan.

Kau bergetar, berjalan terseok ke arahku dan langsung mencengkram jas yang ku kenakan.

Aku melihatmu.

Seseorang yang ku cintai memohon kebahagiaan, dengan cara membunuhku.

"Akashi-kun, kumohon—kumohon—kumohon, bukankah kau orang yang selalu benar? Kau selalu sempurna dan tidak pernah salah, kau _absolute_ dan semua orang telah mengakuinya. Begitu pun aku dan Ryouta-kun, kumohon, bantu aku untuk mengembalikannya. Kumohon bantu aku untuk hidup bersamanya. Tolong bantu aku agar ia kembali dan hidup bersamaku."

Aku melihatmu. Kau melihatku.

Irisku berkilat.

Marah melandaku.

Kekecewaan melingkupiku.

Aku bukan Tuhan, Tetsuya. Sekalipun aku diberi kekuatan untuk menghidupkan orang mati, aku **tak akan** melakukannya.

 **Terutama untuk Kise Ryouta.**

Kau semakin terisak, itu membuatku panas.

"Sadarlah Tetsuya, Ryouta sudah mati dan ia tidak akan kembali. Kau tak akan bisa hidup bersamanya, tak akan bisa kembali seperti dulu."

Kau berteriak, menangis begitu hebatnya.

Kau melempar, menendang, dan menghancurkan semua yang berada di sampingmu.

Kau bahkan memukulku, berkali-kali. Berkata bahwa pernyataanku sangat salah. Menyimpulkan aku orang yang terbodoh di dunia, dan meragukan serta merendahkan ke- _absoulte_ -tanku.

Dan aku membalasnya, dengan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tanganmu. Memberikan kalimat _manis_ yang amat kau benci.

"Kise Ryouta sudah mati, kau tak dapat menyangkalnya."

Seperti dugaanku, kau lebih, lebih, dan lebih histeris dari sebelumnya.

Hingga dokter dan perawat datang ke dalam ruangan, berujung keputusan untuk menenangkanmu dengan obat.

Kau memberontak, air mata turun semakin deras dari mata yang jelas terlihat begitu sembab.

Kau berteriak, mengumpat, dan menyalahkan kami karena tak bisa—tak mampu, dan untuk kasusku …

… tak mau.

Aku melihatmu yang mulai terbaring lemah karena obat penenang yang terpaksa disuntikkan ke dalam tubuh kurus yang terlihat hanya kulit dan tulang.

Aku melihatmu, masuk ke dalam jurang kepedihan dan kesendirian.

Aku melihatmu …

… dan aku membiarkannya.

 **o.0.o**

Musim semi yang indah. Hari berjalan begitu lambat. Selambat dirimu yang tak mencoba untuk melangkah ke depan.

Ketidakrelaanmu akan kepergian Ryouta benar-benar memaksaku dan yang lain mengawasimu.

Kau tak ubahnya boneka _porselen_ hidup—ah tidak, kau tak ubahnya sebuah robot.

Makan ketika disuruh, berjalan ketika dituntun, tetapi diam ketika diajak bicara.

Tak tahu kah kau? Hatiku seolah teriris melihatmu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasa kasihan dengan Ryouta yang memberikan kehidupan kedua untukmu.

Karena kau tak mempergunakannya.

Kau benar-benar malaikat berhati iblis.

 **o.0.o**

Kondisimu yang tak kunjung membaik dan pengharapan akan Ryouta membuat ku tak sabar.

Suatu hari, tanpa bisa ku kendalikan, emosiku memuncak.

Aku yang tak bisa lagi menahan amarahku, mengatakan betapa bodoh dan menyedihkannya sikapmu—serta begitu menyayangkan pemberian Ryouta.

Dan kau menjawab tenang dengan wajah datar,

"Walaupun aku dapat melihat di dunia, sesungguhnya tanpa Ryouta-kun aku tetap buta. Tak bersamanya, aku merasa mati."

Aku tersenyum miris.

"Aku sudah mati Akashi-kun, sejak Ryouta-kun meninggalkanku."

 **o.0.o**

Kedua kalinya dalam tiga bulan, aku mendengar teriakan tidak terima, tangisan pilu, serta sumpah serapah.

Aku tak menyangka, dan tak pernah mencoba menyangka, bahwa Kise Ryouta … adalah satu-satunya orang yang berarti dalam hidupmu.

Karena aku melihatmu,

Dalam balutan kain indah yang melindungi tubuh kurusmu.

Karena aku melihatmu,

Dengan wajah yang lebih datar namun tak lagi menyiratkan kesedihan, melainkan kelegaan.

Ya kelegaan.

Karena kau telah menyusulnya.

 **o.0.o**

Aku melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kali.

Dan aku menyesal.

Kau seolah mengejekku, menertawakan kebodohanku, hingga menunjukkan,

Kau bisa kembali padanya, tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Karena **Kise Tetsuya, tidak akan pernah ada tanpa Kise Ryouta**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author**

Haloo minna-san …

Yuuki kembali dengan fic Knb kedua dg tema sedih sedih gitu.

Ada yang bisa rasain feelnya?

Sudah sedih belum? Yuuki aja nulisnya langsung jadi diem, merasa sedih gitu, padahal Yuuki yang buat*plok

Fic ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari salah satu fic Yuuki—yang blm Yuuki publish(dan buat)*ditendang

 **Minna ada yang suka?**

 **Yang bagian/kalimat mana minna suka?**

Kalau Yuuki beberapa bagian akhir hehe

Yosh yang terakhir …

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati.

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

 **Victoria Yuuki**

 **Review Please?**


End file.
